


Absence

by showtiime



Series: Jamilton College Adventures [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Hamilton is stubborn, M/M, Thomas is determined, watching terrible movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showtiime/pseuds/showtiime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilton doesn't show up for class.</p><p>Thomas is a bit annoyed that the only person capable of debating him is gone, but he knows there's always tomorrow.</p><p>Until Hamilton misses the next day. And then the next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence

Students file into the classroom, voices loud and cheerful as they discuss what they did over the weekend with their friends. Alone at a table in the top left corner of the room sits Thomas, wearing his normal bright attire with a bored expression. He taps his fingers on the wooden surface lazily, his cheek turned into the palm of his hand.

After a few minutes of peace to himself, his friend, James Madison, takes his normal seat in the chair next to Thomas's. He says a kind "Good morning," which Thomas acknowledges with a nod and repeats it back to him.

James pulls his homework out of his bag, telling him a story of his visit back home this weekend. Thomas listens with interest, but soon gets distracted as an odd feeling tugs at his gut. He lifts his head, looking ahead at nothing as his mind drifts off.

 _What the hell_ , Thomas thinks, irritated that he can't put his finger on what's bothering him. He looks around the room in confusion. He sees the familiar faces of his classmates, but it feels like something's missing... He tries to shrug off the feeling as he turns his attention back to James, listening to the rest of his story until Mr. Washington comes into the room to start class.

The feeling comes back to him halfway through class, and Thomas can't shake it off. His eyes dart across the room, not able to understand what it is that's bothering him so much. Once it hits him though, he jerks up in his seat, leaning forward.

"What's wrong?" James whispers, watching Thomas in confusion.

"Where's Hamilton?" Thomas asks in response, not looking at James as he continues his search of the backs of the students' heads. Thomas could recognize Lafayette, Laurens, and Eliza in their normal spots, but Hamilton wasn't sitting next to them.

James raises an eyebrow, turning to search the crowd as well. "I don't think he's here," James says after a few minutes. He smiles in amusement at Thomas's astounded expression. "I know you probably want to start a fight with him over something stupid like you usually do, but I think you can go one day without arguing with him, right?"

 _I'm not the one who starts the arguments_ , Thomas thinks, but doesn't say out loud. "It's not that," Thomas instead huffs indignantly, "I'm just surprised he missed class for once."

"I know, right? He must be really sick." James turns his head back to the front of the room. "He'll be here tomorrow, though, now pay attention."

Thomas tries, but he couldn't help wondering what was wrong with Hamilton. He knows Hamilton wouldn't miss class for anything. He tries shrugging it off, thinking he'd probably find out why he was gone tomorrow.

He manages to make it through class, scribbling down notes and copying down what he needs to do for homework in the unusual silence. James packs up next to him, and they walk together to the door. Before they leave, Thomas turns to look at Lafayette, Eliza, and Laurens-- a habit whenever he looks at Hamilton to try to get the last word in whatever debate they're in. They're gathering their books and they seem unconcerned with the lack of Hamilton's prescence, but Thomas notices that as Laurens laughs at something Eliza says, his shoulders are tense and his smile looks forced.

He doesn't get the chance to dwell on it, thinking Laurens just missed his boyfriend. Thomas turns away and clears from the room, James walking with him across campus. Thomas can't help the nagging feeling at his chest, feeling incomplete without being able to have someone to debate with during class.

James notices, of course. "Christ, Thomas, it's only one day. You can argue all you want with him tomorrow."

Thomas huffs again and shrugs in response. He finds it weird how much he's looking forward to going to class tomorrow, but he doesn't dwell on that, either. He only prepares to the wave of debates that are surely going to come his way the next day.

-

As Thomas sits in his normal spot, his eyes are automatically fixed to the door. James walked with him, and as he sees where Thomas is looking, he chuckles in amusement.

"I'm sure he'll be here, don't worry," James tells him with a grin.

Thomas only nods, not taking his eyes away from the door. As the students walk into the room, he sees Lafayette walk in with Laurens. He expected to see Hamilton step in after them, but when he doesn't, Thomas tries to shake the sinking feeling in his chest. He continues watching, and after a few minutes, Eliza comes in. Alone.

 _He must be walking by himself, then_ , Thomas reasons. He doesn't understand why he would since he never sees him without one of his friends, but he also doesn't understand _why_ he would miss another day of class. He suffers through another five minutes of simply waiting, _waiting_ for that annoying man to walk through the door.

It doesn't happen. Soon, Washington finally walks in, and class eventually starts. He starts talking, and Hamilton's desk is still empty.

"I think something is seriously wrong with Hamilton," Thomas mutters to James.

James chuckled softly again. "Probably," he says.

"You think he's okay?"

James no longer looked amused. He raises an eyebrow at Thomas, and asks, "Why do you care?"

Thomas snorts quietly at that. He _doesn't_ care, he tells himself, and tells James the same. James looks at him disbelievingly. "I _don't_ ," he insists when he sees James's expression. James only shrugs and turns back to Washington.

Thomas was annoyed by the quiet yesterday, and having to suffer through another day of silence felt like death. He thanks God when class finally ends, and he throws his things into his bag. Saying a quick goodbye to James, he shoulders his bag and races out of the room, past Hamilton's friends. He was tempted to ask them if they knew where the loudmouthed man was at, but he doesn't want to look like he's desparate to know himself.

So he decides to leave it alone. He instead runs to his dorm and slams the door to his room shut. His roommate wouldn't be here for another hour, so he allows himself to feel the bubbling rage, at Hamilton and himself.

How fucking _dare_ Hamilton miss class, for _two fucking days in a row!_ Thomas can't wrap his mind around it. Hamilton never misses class, doesn't allow himself to. He's seen Hamilton come to class sick before, and even then he'd still put up a fight when Thomas bothered him. Thomas paces angrily around the room for another moment, then pauses.

Why is it bothering him so much? Hamilton must have just come down with some sickness and his friends may have finally forced him to take care of himself. Maybe he has the flu, or a high fever. Thomas feels an annoying spike of worry, but forces it down.

After all, there was no way Hamilton would allow himself to miss one more day of class.

-

"I think _I'm_ even starting to worry about Hamilton," James says as they sit down in their normal spots.

Thomas had hoped that maybe if they came in a little later, Hamilton would be waiting for him. He chose an especially bright magenta outfit today, thinking Hamilton wouldn't be able to resist insulting his fashion sense.

But no. Lafayette, Laurens, and Eliza are present in their spots, eyeing Thomas and James with normal disdain as they go to take their seats, but not saying anything. Thomas feels like he's going to die.

"I'm gonna go mad," Thomas mutters, tapping a nervous rhythm on the table.

"As concerning as Hamilton's absence is, I enjoy the peace. I'm sure everyone else in this room does, too," James says with a shrug.

"The quiet is killing me." Thomas doesn't let up his nervous tapping.

"Why don't you text Hamilton and ask where he's at?"

Thomas scoffs. "No way I'd do that. Besides, I don't even have his number."

James huffs helplessly. "So talk to his roommate!"

Thomas looks thoughtfully at the ground. He knows Hamilton's roommate, could even be considered his friend. After a few moments of silence, he mutters, "That's not a bad idea."

"Then just suffer through this class, and then you can go talk to him." James turns away from Thomas just in time as Washington comes out of his office and goes over their homework.

Thomas doesn't want to wait, though. He pulls his phone out of his pocket, not caring to pay attention right now. He wouldn't be able to focus in the deafening silence anyway. He also knows James takes notes on everything, he can just get them from him later. Thomas pulls up his messages, and sends a quick text, ' _Is Hamilton still alive?_ ' He hopes the carefree message won't show any kind of worry.

Aaron responds fairly quickly, ' _Hello to you too, Thomas._ '

Thomas gets right to the point, not having the patience for simple small talk, ' _He hasn't been in class for three days straight._ '

burr: ' _I've seen him go to class. It might just be your class he's avoiding, maybe he's finally gotten sick of you._ ' Thomas is grateful Aaron doesn't ask why he wants to know.

He also rolls his eyes at the message, typing: ' _Seriously, Burr. Is he okay?_ ' He realizes too late as he presses the send button how the question may sound to Aaron, but he can't go back from it now.

burr: ' _I have no idea._ '

jefferson: ' _You're his roommate, you have to know something. Is he sick?_ '

burr: ' _Go ask him yourself, I'm supposed to be paying attention rn._ '

Thomas forces himself not to whine out loud in irritation. He shoves the phone back in his pocket and tries to pay attention, but he can't shake the silence. It's too damn _peaceful_ and he can't take it.

But he can't go talk to Hamilton. He won't give him the satisfaction.

When Washington finally ends class, Thomas jumps up from his seat and says another quick goodbye to James. He stalks up to the three in the front who are talking as they gather their things. They look up in surprise when they see Thomas approach, too stunned to be annoyed that Thomas dared to confront them.

"Where's Hamilton?" he demands immediately.

They all share a look. John's shoulders tense up, and he glares at Thomas, not saying a word.

"Why do you care where Alexander is?" Lafayette speaks, recovering first from the shock. His accent is tinged with annoyance and sounds defensive to Thomas's ears.

Thomas grits his teeth. _For the love of God, I_ don't. "He's never missed a day of class in his life," Thomas points out. "Where is he?"

"Why should we tell you?" Lafayette responds.

Thomas shrugs. "I just want to know if he's dead or not, I guess." He turns to Laurens, thinking he'd have to know. "Is he still alive?"

John grits his teeth and turns away, shoving past Eliza and Lafayette to go to the door. Lafayette and Eliza look after him with worry, then turn to Thomas with clear irritation.

"Don't be so concerned about Alexander," Eliza says, more calmly than Lafayette, but still annoyed. "Where he is is none of your business." With that, she grabs her books and hurries after Laurens. Lafayette throws his bag over his shoulder, following after her without a backwards glance at Thomas.

 _For fuck's sake, I'm not concerned!_ Thomas wants to yell after her, but it's too late. She and Lafayette already disappeared beyond the door.

James catches up to Thomas, who is now fuming. James pats his shoulder and says, "Since I know you aren't going to survive the silence for another day, I think you ought to go see what's wrong with Hamilton yourself."

-

Thomas decides, fuck it, he has nothing to lose.

He texted Burr earlier, asking for their room number. Burr gave it to him, knowing what he meant to do and wished him luck.

Now Thomas stands in front of their door, feeling his heart race. He curses it quietly and knocks on the door before he can talk himself out of it. From what he got from Aaron, Hamilton still goes to his other classes, so he wouldn't be too sick to interact with him. He hopes that Hamilton will at least answer the door.

He hears shuffling from the other side, and the sound of footsteps approaching. Instead of opening the door, he hears a tentative, "Who's there?"

Thomas doesn't think Hamilton will be glad to see him, but he knows he'll be even more pissed if he lies. So, he says simply, "Jefferson."

He hears an annoyed sigh from the other side in response, then the sound of a doorknob turning, and finally, the door opens. It takes a lot from Thomas to not gasp out loud.

Hamilton is a mess.

His hair is disheveled, there are dark circles under his eyes, and he looks like he hasn't properly eaten for a few days. To Thomas's shock, he sees that his eyes are stained red. Despite all that, he still looks up at Thomas and growls out, "What do _you_ want?"

Thomas can't do anything other than absorb the other's appearance at once. He doesn't even try to deny his concern anymore now that he's actually seen Hamilton. When he finally finds his voice, all he can do is whisper a horrified, "What the hell happened to you?"

Alexander turns his gaze away from Thomas and makes a move to close the door. "Bye, Jefferson," he mutters, but Thomas forces the door back open and steps inside. He hopes that will bring some fight back into Hamilton's eyes, maybe hoping the man will try to force him back out, but he doesn't. All Alexander does is stare at him wordlessly, and that terrifies Thomas more than anything.

"Jesus Christ, Hamilton," Thomas says, grabbing his shoulders and tries to shake him out of the silence he's in. "What happened?"

Hamilton does respond to this, but by turning away and walking further into the room. "None of your business, that's what," he snaps as Thomas walks with him.

"You haven't been to class for three days."

"How nice of you to notice."

" _In a fucking row._ "

Hamilton only shrugs. "Why do you care?"

Thomas sneers. "You think I care?"

Alexander raises an eyebrow at him.

Thomas keeps his mouth shut for the next ten seconds, not wanting to already get into a shouting match. He knows that's exactly what Hamilton wants and he's annoyed that Alexander can get a rise out of him so easily. _Brat._ "Because the quiet that comes with you being gone is so fucking _infuriating_ and I can't stand it," he forces out.

This gets a surprised look from Alexander, quickly covered up with a smile. "Aww, you miss me?" He laughs lightly at the thought. "How sweet."

"Would you just shut the fuck up and listen to me?"

"I thought you couldn't stand the quiet?"

As relieved as Thomas is that Hamilton isn't so out of it that he can't make some kind of stupidly witty remark to him, he still quickly feels the familiar annoyance that comes with arguing with him. He welcomes it back willingly.

"Why the hell have you been skipping out on class?" Thomas asks instead. "You do realize that's three days worth of work that you'll have to make up, right?"

"I'm already three _weeks_ ahead on work."

Thomas gives an annoyed sigh. "Of fucking course you are," he growls to himself. Making eye contact with Hamilton, he says, "You still haven't answered my first question."

Hamilton sits on one of the beds, still not breaking his gaze from Thomas's. He assumes it's out of defiance. "Already told you," he says, "it's none of your business."

But Thomas has to know. As he thinks, though, he suddenly feels sheepish as the possibilities go through his head. "Did..." Thomas begins hesitantly. "Did someone...?"

Hamilton looks confused for a second, but when he catches on, he chuckles, shaking his head. "No, no, it isn't that," he says softly.

Thomas steps closer to him, but doesn't sit next to him. "What is it, then?" He tries to convey gentleness in his voice, even though that will probably piss Hamilton off more than anything.

It does, unsurprisingly. Hamilton glares at him, and coldly snaps, "Why should I tell you?"

"Because class is fucking boring now and if it's something I can help, then I want to know." Thomas realizes what he's said too late and he mentally kicks himself for offering, but to his surprise, Hamilton only stares at him with wide eyes and he breaks their eye contact to stare at the ground.

"I'd rather not be made fun of," Alexander mumbles.

Now Thomas does sit down next to him. "Hamilton, if you're missing class for it, I'm guessing it's not funny."

Alexander gives him a weird look, but doesn't make a move to stand up or push Thomas away. When he sees the genuine worry in Thomas's eyes, though, he has to look back at the ground. The emotion he's betraying is too much.

" _You'll_ find it hilarious, I'm sure," Alexander says with a shrug.

"What if I promise not to laugh?"

He snorts at that. "Like I can trust anything you promise to do."

" _Alexander._ "

The use of his given name makes Alexander pause and look back up at Thomas. This time, he forces himself to maintain eye contact, not wanting to give in again and look away.

Alexander doesn't speak for what seems like hours, although it could have only been a few minutes. Finally, he sighs, and quickly says, "It's John."

"What about him?" Thomas asks, knowing already that he was talking about Laurens.

"He, uh... He kind of broke up with me."

Thomas wasn't expecting that. "He... He did?" The last time Thomas saw the two together, they were practically head-over-heels for each other. He even made fun of them for it, which got him into a (at the time) hilarious fight with Hamilton. He feels a small twinge of guilt now, but pushes it aside.

"Yeah." Alexander's voice trails off.

Thomas tilts his head. "Is that all?"

Alexander shrugs. He brings his legs up onto the bed and wraps his arms around his knees. "He's already got another boyfriend. Lafayette."

The information settles over him. _That's why he's been missing class. Because Laurens broke up with him._ "Are you fucking serious, Hamilton? You've been missing class because of that?" Thomas can't help breathing out a slight laugh, earning a glare and punch to his shoulder from Hamilton.

"Sorry, sorry!" Thomas forces the grin down. "Christ, Hamilton, I thought it was something bigger than that. You had us all worried, even Madison." The admission of concern doesn't bother him so much anymore, now that he knows what's happened.

"I'm glad you find it funny," Hamilton growls.

"No, no," Thomas insists, forcing himself to look serious again. "But, Hamilton, what will you do about class, though?" He knows it's the wrong question when he sees the fear in Alexander's expression.

"I don't know! I'm not ready to face him, Thomas!" Alexander says. His first name catches Thomas off guard, but he doesn't mention it.

"Hey, calm down, don't get your panties in a twist," Thomas says light-heartedly, trying to reassure him. It's too late, Alexander is in one of his ranting moods, and Thomas realizes he can't stop him.

"I can't!" he yells, standing up to look at Thomas with a glare. "I wouldn't expect someone like _you_ to understand, with all the heartbroken girls you always leave behind-"

Thomas stands up at this, anger replacing the fear. "Don't you _dare_ assume to know anything about me, Hamilton," he growls lowly, cutting his rant short by getting into Hamilton's personal space. "I've had my share of heartbreaks and I know damn well how much it hurts when someone leaves you. Now, for the love of God, will you let me help you, or not?"

Hamilton has no response to this, and Thomas can't help the smirk on his face. "No words? Shocking."

"I-... I'm sorry," Alexander says quietly, looking down at the ground.

Thomas sighs and sits back down on the bed. "It's fine, Alexander. Will you just shut up and let me help you?"

Alexander sits back down next to him. Thomas thinks he may be sitting closer than before, but wisely does not mention it.

"You need to eat," Thomas says when he doesn't respond.

"I'm not hungry," Alexander replies.

"Bullshit." Thomas stands up and walks over to the mini fridge. He only finds a few items of food, but shakes his head at them. He rumages around in the cupboards, but when he finds nothing else, he looks at Alexander and asks, "Will you be okay if I leave for a little bit?"

Alexander frowns at him. "Of course."

Thomas smiles. Walking over to the door, he says, "While I'm gone, I think you should shower and get yourself cleaned up." With that, he leaves.

Alexander glares indignantly at nothing, but nonetheless stands up and grabs a fresh pair of pajamas. He walks to the bathroom and strips down, climbing into the shower, wondering when the hell he ever did anything Thomas Jefferson suggested.

He finishes his shower and wraps himself in the towel, grabbing a toothbrush and brushing his teeth. He feels relieved to finally feel clean, but the annoyance that he had to be told to do so by Jefferson was sitting in his gut.

Once he's properly dressed, he finds that Thomas is already waiting out there, unloading two bags of groceries into the mini fridge. "Here," he says, tossing something to Hamilton. Alexander catches it, and finds that he's holding a small sandwich in his hands.

He shifts uncomfortably, walking back over to his bed. "You didn't have to do this," Alexander says.

"I know," Thomas says simply. He doesn't say anything else, so neither does Alexander.

Alexander stares at the sandwich nauseously. He can't remember the last time he's eaten though, so he forces himself to swallow down a bite. He shivers from the disgusted feeling he gets, but makes himself continue to eat. The nausea is quickly replaced by the hunger he's been neglecting, and he devours the rest of the sandwich in under a minute.

Thomas smiles proudly to himself, hearing Alexander finish the sandwich. He puts the last of the items into the mini fridge, but grabs a box he has out and pulls something out of it. Alexander recognizes the popcorn bag almost immediately, and Thomas goes to put it in the microwave.

As they wait in silence, Thomas asks, "So you've been hiding out in your room all this time just to avoid Laurens?"

Alexander looks warily at him, but Thomas shakes his head with a laugh. Instead of asking more about Laurens, he continues, "You remember when I was locked up in my room for a few days because of that migraine?"

Alexander thinks for a second, then nods. "Hercules told me about it." Thomas laughs again.

"I didn't actually have a migraine, to be honest. I was actually doing the same thing you're doing now."

Alexander looks at him in surprise. "Are you fucking with me?" he asks.

Thomas looks him dead in the face and says, "Nope. Flirting gone wrong. Pretty damn embarrassing, if I do say so myself."

Alexander laughs loudly at that, and Thomas joins in with him. The microwave beeps a few seconds later, signaling the popcorn was done.

"You have Netflix on this TV, right?" Thomas asks, nodding to the black screen on the wall. Alexander nods.

Thomas grins. He pulls the bag out of the microwave and jumps on the bed next to Alexander. Alexander swipes the remote and pulls Netflix up, handing the remote to Thomas once the home screen is up.

"You ever see The Chosen before?" Thomas asks. Alexander shakes his head, and Thomas's wicked smile grows even bigger. "It's a horror movie, and it's fucking awful. Perfect thing to cheer you up."

"Why are you doing this?" Alexander asks in response. 

"Hmm?" Thomas hums in question, although he knows what he's asking.

"Helping me."

Thomas has no idea, honestly, and it takes him a few seconds to try to form a response. Alexander's eyes burn questioningly into Thomas. He feels himself start to flush, but he manages to say a steady, "Because while you're annoying when you argue with me, you're even more annoying when you're miserable. Now shut up and watch the movie."

Alexander raises an eyebrow at him, but doesn't protest. Thomas hands him the bag of popcorn so he can gather up the blankets on his bed, wrapping them around himself. Alexander rolls his eyes and turns back to watch the movie.

The quiet doesn't last, though. An hour into the movie, the two are shouting at the characters on the screen. Alexander also finds himself wrapped up in the blanket next to Thomas. He doesn't remember at what point that happened, but doesn't question it or move away.

"The cousin would have taken better care of his sister's daughter, though!" Alexander rants at the screen.

Thomas only laughs. "What'd I tell you? It's awful."

Alexander groans and falls backward, taking the blanket with him. "I can't believe I wasted an hour of my life watching that."

"An hour and 28 minutes, to be exact," Thomas adds.

"Shut the fuck up."

Then they're laughing. They keep laughing until Thomas falls back as well, squished up next to Alexander. Their laughter fades, and Alexander stares at Thomas in silence. Thomas doesn't know what else to say, so he allows the silence to fall over them.

"Wanna watch another movie?" Alexander offers.

"Hell yes."

 

Two movies later and about twenty minutes into their third one, Thomas notices that Alexander is asleep. They moved up to the headboard earlier and tossed the empty popcorn bag into the trashcan, focusing on the movies. Alexander had been looking extremely tired, but had been appearing to fight it. Thomas now stares down at the sleeping man as his head rests against Thomas's shoulder. He tries to push back the sense of pride that he was able to get Alexander to sleep, but it's proving to be difficult.

It's even more difficult to stop his body from shaking, but despite that, he finds he still doesn't want to move.

After awhile, Thomas reluctantly shifts away so that he doesn't wake Alexander. He hops off the bed on light feet, then moves to tuck the blanket properly around Alexander's sleeping body. The man hums happily in his sleep. Thomas bites back a smile.

Burr comes back sometime in the middle of this, staring at Thomas in confusion. When Thomas notices him, he lifts a finger to his lips, then motions to Alexander. Burr nods in understanding.

"Thanks," Aaron whispers to Thomas on the way out.

Thomas only nods with a smile, opening the door quietly and stepping outside. He allows himself to feel the increasing speed of his heart in panic, pulling out his phone and quickly pressing James's contact, needing to talk to someone.

It only takes a few rings for his best friend to answer. "Thomas?" James says, his voice evidently tired.

"James, I'm screwed." Thomas tells him everything. Alexander's appearence, his confession about Laurens, the movies they watched, how Alexander sat a little too close to him and fell asleep on his shoulder, and how Thomas allowed it.

James listens with interest and shock. "Holy shit, dude," James says with a laugh.

"I know. What am I gonna do?"

"No idea. I just wonder if he'll be in class tomorrow."

-

(Unknown): ' _you in class yet?_ '

jefferson: ' _Who is this?_ '

(Unknown): ' _hamilton._ '

jefferson: ' _How'd you get my number?_ '

hamilton: ' _burr gave it to me._ '

jefferson: ' _Of course._ '

hamilton: ' _are you in class though?_ '

jefferson: ' _Not yet. I'm about to walk there though, why?_ '

hamilton: ' _i was gonna see if you wanted to walk with me._ '

jefferson: ' _Lmao why the fuck would I want to walk with you?_ '

hamilton: ' _because there's three days worth of debates to make up for?_ '

jefferson: ' _What class are you leaving?_ '

hamilton: ' _chemistry._ '

jefferson: ' _Lee's class?_ '

hamilton: ' _mhmm._ '

jefferson: ' _On my way._ '

-

Thomas is still arguing with Alexander about the movies from last night when they walk into the classroom. Luckily, class hasn't started, but many students are already there.

Alexander pauses the discussion, looking at the three already sitting in the front with hesitation. Thomas notices and nudges him forward. "Come on, you can do it," he encourages with a whisper.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a five-year-old," Alexander grumbles at him.

"Then stop acting like one."

They have to walk past Eliza, Lafayette, and Laurens to get to their seats. The three gawk at them when they see Alexander walking with Thomas, and the confusion on their face doesn't let up as Thomas leads him to the seats in the back.

James must have been anticipating the both of them, because he leaves two seats in the corner open. He says a polite hello to them, which they repeat back with a grateful smile.

Alexander is restless. Thomas carefully places his things on the table, even helps Alexander get his books together. Alexander keeps casting his eyes to the three sitting up front. They're watching him, clearly perplexed.

Thomas sees John looking at Alexander pleadingly. Alexander stares at John for a few seconds before he whips his head around to face Thomas. Thomas has only one second to be confused until he, to the shock of him and any other onlooker, pulls Thomas into a kiss.

All Thomas can do is make a soft noise of surprise, which is quickly swallowed by Alexander. His eyes are wide open in shock as he looks at him, and he tries to pull away, he really does, but Alexander's mouth opens slightly under his, and _oh God_ , it's too much and not enough. Thomas can only feel his eyes drift shut as he allows Alexander to ravage his mouth.

When Thomas feels the first slide of Alexander's tongue against his, he hears a disturbed cough. He reluctantly pulls away, his face flushed, as he stares at Alexander. He looks the same as Thomas, slightly panting and his face a dark shade of red.

Another cough, followed by, "That's extremely indecent, Thomas." Thomas glares at his friend, who is watching through narrowed eyes and an amused smile.

"Sorry, James," Thomas offers, not sounding apologetic at all. Thomas then turns his gaze back to Alexander's.

Alexander looks sheepishly at the ground. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I-"

Thomas shushes him with a smile. "It's fine," he says, bringing a hand up to cup the side of the man's head. He lightly strokes his thumb over his cheek and Alexander leans into the touch with a satisfied hum. He knows Laurens is watching, Lafayette and Eliza must be, too, but at this point he doesn't care.

"You guys are disgusting," James mutters next to them. Alexander and Thomas laugh at that.

Thomas toys with long strands of Alexander's hair for a few minutes before asking, "Wanna hang out after class?" He doesn't want to directly ask for a date, but Alexander must get the message as he smiles softly.

"More bad movies at my place?" Alexander asks in response.

Washington walks into the room right as Thomas gives him a quick kiss and says, "Sounds like a plan."

**Author's Note:**

> first fic for this fandom!
> 
>  
> 
> forgive me lin
> 
> if anyone needs me i'll be in the trash where i belong


End file.
